R U N W A Y
by Shen Meileng
Summary: Mengabaikan seluruh atensi yang kearahnya, Sakura percaya diri melangkahkan kakinya pada runway. Ini mungkin adalah fashion show pertamanya, tapi dirinya ingin membuktikan jika dirinya mampu melakukannya meskipun dirinya seorang pemula / for SSFD (SasuSaku Fan Day) / fanfic number #7 of #99FanficsProject


Mengabaikan seuruh atensi yang kearahnya, Sakura percaya diri melangkahkan kakinya pada _runway_. Ini mungkin adalah _fashion show _pertamanya, tapi dirinya ingin membuktikan jika dirinya mampu melakukannya meskipun dirinya seorang pemula. Dan orang itu harus menelan ucapannya sendiri tentang dirinya yang menjadi seorang model karena keberuntungan.

Kakinya menyesuaikan dengan hentakan lagu dan saat sampai diujung _runway_, dirinya berpose selama lima detik —sesuai dengan arahan Anko tadi— sebelum melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju kebelakang panggung. Fokusnya masih tetap terjaga dan mengabaikan kilatan-kilatan cahaya kamera yang terus menyerangnya.

Melewati para penonton, lalu berbelok ketempat yang seharusnya. Lalu kesalahan itu terjadi, Sakura tersandung kakinya sendiri dan menantikan tubuhnya merasakan sakit dari lantai _runway_. Namun rasa sakit itu tidak kunjung datang dan Sakura membuka matanya dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang tengah terjadi. Sasuke menangkap tubuhnya dan pose mereka sekarang seperti tengah berpelukan.

"Lumayan sebagai permula, Sakura" hanya itu komentar Sasuke sebelum memaksa Sakura untuk berdiri pada kakinya sendiri dan menariknya untuk diserahkan kepada Temari.

Sakura masih _shock _dan tidak mempedulikan ucapan selamat dari semua teman-temannya sesama model dan pujian Anko yang dialamatkan padanya karena tatapan dan pikiran Sakura terkunci sepenuhnya pada punggung Sasuke yang semakin lama semakin jauh dan tenggelam dalam hiruk pikuk dibelakang _runway stage_.

Satu misi Sakura sudah tercapai, mendapatkan pengakuan darinya meskipun tidak secara langsung. Dan misi selanjutnya adalah membuatnya memadang Sakura seperti para model profesional lainnya.

**.**

**.**

**RUNWAY**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU, OOC, Typos dan hal-hal yang tidak tertuliskan disini. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materill apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Fanfic nomer #7 dari #99FanficProject dan untuk event SasuSaku Fan Day.**

**Drama & Romance**

**RUNWAY © Shen Meileng**

**.**

**.**

Setelah OR _fashion show_, mendadak Sakura menjadi sangat terkenal. Sebagai model baru yang langsung difoto oleh fotografer kelas dunia macam Uchiha Sasuke saja sudah membuatnya terkenal, apalagi mengikuti OR _fashion show_. Dan alasan mengapa dirinya mengikuti fashion show ini adalah untuk menggantikan Tenten yang terlibat kecelakaan beruntun saat menuju tempat pagelaran.

Semua orang panik, termasuk Karin yang notabene seorang desainer sekaligus _stylish_ di N&U _Agency_ —_Namikaze & Uzumaki Agency_— yang biasanya bisa mengendalikan keadaan seperti apapun. Dan hanya satu cara yang terpikirkan olehnya dan dirinya pasti yakin orang itu berada ditepat pagelaran karena dirinya memberikan tiket VVIP untuk Sakura dan seorang temannya yang kalau tidak salah bernama Hinata itu.

Lalu semuanya terjadi begitu saja dan begitulah. Tahu-tahu besoknya dirinya sudah berada dihalaman depan seluruh website fashion di Jepang, bahkan Voge juga mengulas _fashion show _itu dan ada dirinya juga disana. Dan Sakura sangat berterima kasih pada Hinata yang memberitahukannya sehingga dirinya paham kenapa sejak pagi handphone miliknya tidak berhenti berdering karena panggilan-pangilan dari nomor yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Apa kau akan ke N&U, Sakura?" Hinata bertanya saat Sakura menghabiskan roti bakarnya

"Hmm"

"Kalau begitu aku ikut bersamamu. Aku harus menunjukkan beberapa hal pada Karin-san,"

"Kau yakin bukan karena ingin menemui Naruto?" goda Sakura yang membuat wajah Hinata memerah dan Sakura tertawa pelan. Hanya orang buta yang tidak bisa melihat kedekatan mereka berdua, padahal mereka baru kenal dua minggu yang lalu.

**.**

**.**

**| RUNWAY |**

**.**

**.**

"Bagus kau disini Sakura, aku memerlukan kau untuk beberapa hal. Lalu— oh hai Hinata, apa kabamu? Oke kembali lagi ke topik tadi, segera ke kantorku sekarang atau pangeranmu akan mengacak-acak kantorku," Sakura dan Hinata hampir tidak berkedip mendengar rentetan kalimat Naruto dalam satu tarikan nafas begitu mereka menginjakkan kaki dikantor N&A. dan bahkan sebelum keduanya selesai mencerna semuanya dan menjawab perkataan Naruto, pemuda bersurai kuning cerah itu melangkah pergi.

"Sakura, cepat ikuti Naruto-san," perkataan Hinata dan serta sikutan pada gadis bermarga Haruno itu membuat Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi. Setelah Sakura hilang dari pandangannya, Hinata berniat mencari Karin.

"Pangeran kegelapan sepertinya sedang dalam _mood _baik," suara _jassy _Karin hampir meembuat Hinata berteriak karena kaget. Gadis itu memandang Karin yang tersenyum misterius padanya dan Hinata merasa jika sahabatnya harus lebih waspada.

**.**

**.**

**| RUNWAY |**

**.**

**.**

Pikiran Sakura sejak tadi tidak tenang lantaran Sasuke terus menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan olehnya. Bahkan beberapa kali dirinya kehilangan fokus dalam mendengarkan apa yang Naruto jelaskan, dan Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas memaklumi dan membuat satu catatan di dalam kepalanya. Sasuke dan model yang akan diajak kerjasama disatukan dalam sau ruangan itu tidak baik.

"Oke, kurasa kau sudah bisa menunjukkan jati dirimu kepada seluruh dunia. Dan OR sudah mengontakku untuk menjadikanmu sebagai _ambassador_ brand mereka. Sasuke, sisanya kuserahkan padamu," penjelasan Naruto itu membuat Sakura panik. Dirinya baru memasuki dunia ini selama tiga bulan dan bukankah terlalu cepat jika dirinya menjadi _ambassador_ OR? Siapa yang tidak kenal merk OR yang didesain oleh Orochimaru?

"Hn,"

"Ta-tapi.. tapi aku kan model ba—" protesan Sakura tidak selesai lantaran Sasuke berkomentar, "Anak baru, buktikan ucapanmu bahwa kau pantas didunia ini."

"Baiklah, karena semua sudah sepakat makan kita bisa segera melakukan _photo shoot_. Sasuke, aku mengandalkanmu," perkataan Naruto itu membuat Sakura mendadak pusing karena memikirkan bagaimana penampilannya saat didepan kamera. Apalagi dirinya masih agak kaku jika berhadapan dengan kamera.

**.**

**.**

**| RUNWAY |**

**.**

**.**

Hinata makan siang seorang diri di cafe N&A _Agency_. Karin bilang ada urusan mendadak karena Karf —merk fashion milik Karin— mengalami masalah dan meninggalkan Hinata yang seharusnya dia temani untuk menjelaskan bagaimana kelanjutan dari beasiswa desainer yang Hinata incar.

Menghela nafas, Hinata mencoba menikmati kesendiriannya ini meski sejak tadi terus-terusan digoda oleh beberapa model pria dari N&A _Agency_. Memakan _fish and chip_ yang dipesannya dan mencoba memikirkan bahan apa yang cocok digunakan untuk pakaian musim panas. Dan karena terlalu asik dengan pikirannya sendiri, Hinata tidak sadar jika didepannya telah duduk pemegang posisi tertinggi di N&A _Agency_ yang membuat beberapa model perempuan bisik-bisik tidak senang.

"Mengabaikanku, Hinata?" suara itu sukses membuat Hinata terlonjak kaget dan membuat Naruto tertawa. Wajah Hinata menampilkan sedikit semburat merah yang membuat Naruto ingin mencubiti pipi Hinata. Namun hasrat itu harus dia tahan karena terlalu banyak mata yang mengawasi tindak tanduknya.

"Err itu. bagaimana kabarmu?" akhirnya Hinata bisa menemukan suaranya dan mengatakan apa yang terlintas dipikirkannya. Mungkin ini bukanlah pertanyaan yang terbaik, tetapi setidaknya dirinya sudah berusaha.

"Kabarku baik, Hinata. Dan jika kau ingat, tadi pagi aku sudah menanyakan kabarmu."

"Hei, itu tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai sebuah pertanyaan," Hinata protes, lalu tersadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya barusan dan membuatnya gugup. "Ma-maksudku, tadi pagi aku belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan itu."

Naruto tertawa melihat reaksi yang Hinata berikan. Melihat gadis itu melakukan perubahan ekspresi dengan ceapt membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti untuk tidak menertawakannya. Sudah Naruto duga sejak awal, Hinata itu memang menarik minatnya.

"Oke, oke. Mari kita singkirkan pertanyaan basi itu untuk berbasa-basi. Nah, bagaimana rancanganmu untuk di ikut sertakan dalam REI _summer fashion festival_?" pertanyaan Naruto itu membuat Hinata langsung meraba tempat duduk yang ada disampingnya dan mengambil sebuah map yang berisi seluruh rancangannya yang telah dia perbaiki sesuai dengan saran Karin dan Naruto.

Hinata menyerahkan beberapa kertas kepada Naruto dan Naruto menganalisis setiap detil yang diberikan kepadanya. Menjadi model selama lima belas tahun lamanya membuatnya paham seluk beluk _fashion_ dan bahan apa saja yang disukai para desainer untuk digunakan. Apalagi dengan pendidikannya sebagai seorang desainer dari salah satu universitas ternama di Paris membuat kemampuannya tidak bisa diremehkan.

Namun kening Naruto mengerut dan Hinata tampak was-was dengan ekspresi Naruto itu. Naruto masih ingat dengan sangat jelas seluruh bahan-bahan kain yang ada didunia dan teksturnya, namun dirinya belum pernah merasakan tekstur kain yang satu ini. Apa ini jenis kain terbaru?

"Itu kain yang menggunakan serat bambu. Jadi pemakainya akan merasa jauh lebih sejuk jika dibandingkan dengan kain katun," penjelasan Hinata membuat Naruto mengangguk paham. Pantas saja Naruto tidak tahu, karena penggunaan kain berbahan dasar bambu itu masih tergolong jarang bagi para desainer.

"Mungkin bahan pakaianmu bisa memenangkan para juri, tapi apa bisa memenangkan para konsumen untuk membelinya?" pertanyaan Naruto itu membuat Hinata tidak bisa berkutik. Hinata tidak bodoh untuk memahami maksud Naruto dan Hinata tidak berpikir sampai kesana karena Hinata pikir semua orang akan membeli pakaian yang menurutnya nyaman meski harganya mahal.

"Kurasa idemu bagus Hinata, tapi kau harus memikirkan para konsumen juga. Kau tahu bukan jika REI mencari seseorang yang bisa menarik para konsumen muda untuk membeli produknya."

"Kau benar, Naruto-san. Mungkin aku akan mencari cara untuk menurunkan harganya,"

Pembicaraan mereka terus mengalir dan dari jauh Karin melihat kejadian itu sembari menghela nafas. Kalau tahu jika semuanya bisa diurus oleh Naruto —salahkan saja ingatannya yang melupakan jika Naruto merupakan lulusan terbaik sekolah desainer Paris— seharusnya dirinya tidak kembali ke _N&A_ dan menghabiskan waktunya untuk berduaan dengan Suigetsu.

**.**

**.**

**| RUNWAY |**

**.**

**.**

"Kau mempermainkanku?!" seruan Sasuke itu membuat seluruh kru hanya bisa merinding ngeri. Sasuke marah itu adalah neraka dunia dan yang membuatnya marah adalah model yang gosipnya mempunyai hubungan spesial dengannya.

Apa dia cari perhatian dari Sasuke?

"Istirahat lima belas menit dan semua orang keluar dari ruangan ini, kecuali kau." Jika Sasuke sudah bertitah seperti itu, maka tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa membantahnya. Dan karena itulah dengan cepat semua kru keluar dari ruangan itu dan hanya menyisakan Sakura dan Sasuke.

Kalau Sakura diruangan itu berdua dengan orang lain tidak apa-apa. Tapi masalahnya dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha, fotografer kelas dunia yang selalu digosipkan memiliki ketertarikan dengannya. Hey, jika dia tertarik padanya seharusnya sejak awal dia bersikap baik dan bukannya malah selalu bertindak seperti hendak menguliti dirinya hidup-hidup bukan?

"Sudah kubilang, rileks atau kau membuat seluruh fotomu seperti di majalah murahan!"

Sakura menutup matanya sebentar sebelum membuka matanya dan berusaha untuk terlihat natural di kamera. Sasuke memotretnya beberapa saat sebelum dia kembali membentakknya karena tidak sesuai dengan yang ingin ditangkap lensanya. Sakura melangkah mundur teratur saat Sasuke mendatanginya, namun tubuhnya sudah membentur tembok. Dan baru kali ini Sakura mengiyakan perkataan Naruto yang menjuluki Sasuke sebagai pangeran kegelapan. Aura gelapnya memang benar-benar mengintimidasinya.

"Tatap aku," suara itu memang datar, tanpa emosi. Namun Sakura tidak bisa menolaknya, meskipun dirinya takut dan mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap mata Sasuke yang berubah menjadi merah —kata Karin itu tandanya Sasuke sedang marah besar— yang membuat Sakura merasa lemas karena berbagai alasan. "Apa kau harus seperti ini saat _photo shoot_? Kau tidak akan selalu mendapatkan fotografer sepertiku, anak baru. Atau pemikiranku tentangmu selama ini salah?"

"Tidak!" Sakura menjawab itu dengan lantang dan tidak mempedulikan jarak mereka yang terlalu dekat dan jika dilihat dari sisi manapun, mereka tampak seperti sedang berciuman.

"Maka buktikan atau itu hanya omong kosong,"

Sasuke kembali ke tempatnya dan begitupun dengan Sakura. Mereka mencoba pemanasan sebelum benar-benar memulai _photo shoot_. Dan kadang-kadang Sasuke berteriak karena pose Sakura menutupi baju yang menjadi bintang utama hari ini. Sementara para kru diluar ruangan hanya bisa mengucap syukur karena tidak berada didalam ruangan itu. Dari suara Sasuke saja, sudah sangat jelas jika dia sangat marah. Para kru sudah pernah merasakan bagaimana menderitanya saat Sasuke marah.

"Dan kalian semua yang ada diluar, kembali kedalam sekarang! Ini sudah hampir setengah jam!" Seruan Sasuke dari dalam ruangan membuat para kru berebut masuk kedalam ruangan karena tidak mau merasakan neraka lebih cepat.

**.**

**.**

**| RUNWAY |**

**.**

**.**

Sakura dan Hinata tiba di apartemen saat jam menunjukkan angka tujuh malam. Sakura benar-benar lelah dan yang dibutuhkan sekarang adalah istirahat ditempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Bahkan teriakan Hinata untuk membersihkan diri dan makan malam tidak dihiraukan Sakura. Dirinya sudah terlalu lelah untuk melakukan semua itu.

Sementara Hinata malam itu terpaksa makan malam sendirian dan membiarkan dirinya melamun untuk memikirkan cara bagaimana mengakali kain yang dikritik oleh Naruto tadi siang. Lamunan itu buyar saat pesan singkat masuk ke handphone miliknya dan ternyata itu dari Karin. Dan senyuman Hinata menghiasi wajahnya saat membaca isi pesan itu. Karin memang penyelamatnya.

**.**

**.**

**| RUNWAY |**

**.**

**.**

"Oke, aku sudah membantu gadismu, Naruto. Jadi biarkan aku mendengarkan apa yang terjadi pada gadismu tadi siang dan anak baru di _photo shoot_ tadi siang, Sasuke." Karin menyandarkan diri di sofa panjang diruangan itu. VIP bar yang disewanya seharusnya cukup membuat Sasuke dan Naruto mau membuka kartu tentang tadi siang.

"Aku hanya membahas kain yang digunakan pada pakaian yang didesain," jawab Naruto sekenanya dan meminum _Long Island_ miliknya.

"Memfoto anak baru. Apalagi yang kau harapkan?" Sasuke malah melempar pertanyaan kepada Karin dan meminum _Screw Driver _miliknya.

Karin mendengus kesal. Duo sahabat ini memang brengsek kalau sudah merencanakan untuk tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanya. Menatap Deidara, Karin berseru, "_Jack D _satu!"

Oke, _fine_ kalau mereka tidak mau mengatakan apa yang terjadi. Tapi mereka harus menanggung resiko dirinya akan mabuk dan mereka berdua paham apa yang terjadi jika dirinya mabuk. Dan seringai terbit dari wajah cantiknya itu.

**.**

**.**

**| RUNWAY |**

**.**

**.**

_**Okeh, salahkan otak ini yang lagi ngefans berat sama salah satu fanfic di fandom sebelah, fanfic HAUTE milik Aratte senpai. Dan lebih spesifik lagi, Mei terinspirasi dari chapter 6. Dan lagu yang digunakan saat runway Sakura itu judulnya Hush milik Miss A. Gak tahu kenapa, nadanya cocok banget digunakan untuk runway dan menurut Mei feelnya dapet. Kalian bisa mendengarkan lagunya di blog randomku **_**cheenxoxo****.****blogspot****.****com****/****2014****/****02****/****sneak****–****peak****–****r****–****u****–****n****–****w****–****y****.****html**** (hilangkan spasinya yaa :D)**___**Sementara untuk outfit yang digunakan Sakura dan stage runway, kalian bisa cek di facebook Mei **__**www . facebook shen . meileng / posts / 643588959041399 ? stream _ ref = 1**__** (hilangkan juga tanda spasinya)**_

_**Long Island, Screw Driver dan Jack D adalah jenis-jenis minuma yang bisa kalian temui di bar. Dan lebih baik kalian menghindari minuman beralkohol karena itu bisa merusak fungsi organ tubuh kalian. Kalaupun tetap nekad minum, setidaknya jangan minum berlebihan. Dimana-mana yang namanya berlebihan itu tidak baik U_U**_

_**Shen Meileng**_

_**Balikapapan, 20/02/2014**_


End file.
